


A night Before

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Concussions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: C'est fou ce qu'un coup sur la tête peuttransformer votre vision des choses .





	A night Before

Genre: Etrange  
Spoilers: saison 8 et surtout l'épisode « Solitudes » de la  
saison 1 .  
Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM ,  
Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.  
Note de l'auteur:Juste un tit délire de ma part .  
Résumé de l'Auteur: C'est fou ce qu'un coup sur la tête peut  
transformer votre vision des choses .

 

Pas besoin d'être médecin , pour comprendre que je me suis cassé quelque chose , songea-t-il en reprenant conscience…Enfin plusieurs choses ! …se corrigea-t-il mentalement ,terrassé par la douleur alors qu'il essayait de se redresser .  
Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il le fasse …Il était hors de question qu'il reste là allongé en plein désert . Il devait impérativement se séparer de son parachute et de son uniforme …si le soleil ne le tuait pas ,ceux qui le trouverai avec cet uniforme le ferai … Les irakiens avaient tendance à être un tantinet chatouilleux concernant l'envoi de militaires américains sur leur territoire …en particulier quand ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant !  
-« Vous en pouvez pas rester là , O'Neill ! » raisonna ,brutalement une voix grave à son oreille .  
Le soleil le força à mettre sa main valide en visière pour distinguer le propriétaire de l'ombre qui venait de lerecouvrir : Un homme qui lui tournait le dos , le regard perdu vers l'horizon , grand … du moins autant qu'il puisse en juger étalé là , une épaule brisée , empêtré dans les fils de son parachutes , bien incapable de se relever .  
-« Vous devez vous mettre à l'abri , O'Neill ! » lui répéta l'homme en se tournant vers lui cette fois , lui permettant de distinguer ses traits .  
La peau noir , il portait un étrange tatouage doré sur le front … étrange … il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y aient eut de soldat ou d'officier noir d'impliquer dans cette mission… Pourtant il portait un uniforme de U.S.A.F identique au sien …à part pour l'écusson de son unité qui lui était totalement inconnu , songea-t-il en plissant les yeux pour mieux le distinguer …SG…  
-« Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? » finit il par réagir, réalisant soudain qu'aucuns noms n'avaient été admis durant cette mission .  
-« C'est vous qui me l'avez dit . » lui répondit l'homme en s'agenouillant auprés de lui , son visage s'agrandissant jusqu'à remplir tout son champs de vision au moment où Jack perdait conscience .

 

**

Une côte cassée à ajouter à la liste ! songea Jack en reprenant conscience sous la douleur qui irradiait son côté droit .  
-« Dormir dans votre état est très dangereux Jack vous savez? »  
-« C'est difficile de dormir avec quelqu'un sur vous quand vous avez des côtes cassées ! » lui grogna-t-il en guise de réponse , se tournant vers lui , pour découvrir le visage pâle , aux yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes du jeune homme assis par terre à ses côtés , négligemment appuyé sur son torse qui venait de lui parler , à des lieux du visage brun qu'il s'attendait à voir .  
-« Mais dormir avec un traumatisme crânien peu s'avérer dangereux . » insista le jeune homme agitant vers lui le livre qu'il tenait .  
-« Traumatisme crânien… » répéta Jack plissant les yeux en essayant de lire le titre du livre … sa vision était floue ,constata-t-il , réalisant qu'il en était incapable .  
-« Vous savez … » reprit le jeune homme . « Teal'C a raison, vous ne devriez pas rester là … si ce n'est pas eux ,c'est le soleil qui vous tuera! »  
-« Teal'C .. ? » murmura Jack , en ôtant son casque avant d'essayer de nouveau de se relever malgré la douleur .  
-« Oui , vous savez le grand type avec le machin doré sur le front … »  
-« Au moins mes hallucinations ont un nom . » le coupa Jack. Jusqu'à présent , il n'avait réussi que péniblement a se mettre à quatre pattes …Enfin 3 pattes vu l'état de son épaule … Et vu la manière dont le sol paraissait déjà monter vers lui … il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie d'essayer sur 2 . « …Et le …vôtre …c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son apparition autant par curiosité ; après tout, autant savoir avec qui l'on discute même si ce n'est qu'une hallucination; que pour donner le temps à la Terre d'arrêter de le secouer … Enfin si elle était d'accord …  
-« Daniel … » lui répondit l'apparition avant de reprendre «…Des vertiges? C'est normal , c'est le traumatisme crânien! Les 3 symptômes d'un traumatisme sévère sont : Nausées ,vertiges et troubles de la vision ! » énonça-t-il ,doctement avec un grand sourire .  
-« Non , vraiment ? » ironisa Jack en grognant . Il était là à se tenir péniblement à 4 pattes , se demandant quand laTerre arrêterai de tourner aussi vite , et s'il arriverai àgarder son déjeuner , et un type lui expliquait les symptômes d'un traumatisme crânien ! « Vous êtes docteur?» ajouta-t-il presque méchamment , arrivant finalement a se mettre à genoux .  
-« Oui . » répondit Daniel , à sa grande surprise . « Mais pas en médecine. …en archéologie ! » ajouta-t-il .  
-« En archéologie … » répéta Jack , s'aidant de son bras valide pour essayer de se remettre debout . « … Super . »marmonna-t-il serrant les dents contre la douleur .  
-« Ce coin est fantastique ! » s'écria brutalement , son apparition , alors qu'il arrivait finalement à se remettre debout .  
-« Vraiment ? » chuchota-t-il , sceptique regardant autourde lui le désert aride de rochers et de sable qui s'étendaità perte de vue .  
-« Bien sûr ! » reprit son hallucination , alors qu'il essayait de mettre un pied devant l'autre au prix d'un énorme effort « C'est rochers ont vu plus de civilisation que vous ne pourrai en voir ! » insista le jeune homme,grimpant sur un des rochers pour observer l'horizon avant de revenir vers lui . « …Enfin , techniquement on en a certainement vu plus …enfin … on en verra certainement plus…mais … » continua-t-il, sans remarquer les grimaces de douleurs de Jack à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient .  
-« On vous a jamais dit que vous parliez trop ? » finit-il par lui demander , entre ses dents , songeant que la prochaine fois que son cerveau produirai une hallucination ,il s'assurait qu'elle soit muette ! Tellement le verbiage du jeune homme lui donnait mal au crâne .  
-« En fait …si . » reconnut Daniel .  
-« Qui ? » voulut-il savoir . Il fallait vraiment qu'il rencontre une personne d'une telle sagesse , pensa-t-il ironiquement .  
-« En fait …vous …enfin vous me le direz . » lui répondit ledocteur en archéologie , avec un sourire soucieux . « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air hagard dont Jack le fixait .  
-« Et j'ai jamais essayé de vous tuer ? » lui demanda ce dernier le plus sérieusement du monde .  
-« Si … » reconnut Daniel , a son tour le plus désinvoltement du monde 

 

**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux , seules les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit glaciale du désert . Il avait marché des heures durant sur ce qui lui semblait avoir été des centaines de kilomètres avant de perdre connaissance … pourtant , il savait par expérience qu'il n'avait dût parcourir que quelques kilomètres …et encore dans le meilleur des cas .D'une certaine manière il devrait remercier le soûlant petit archéologue de son esprit pour l'avoir tenu éveillé aussi longtemps … Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de le lui dire ,il ne faudrait quand même pas pousser , songea-t-il en se traînant jusqu'au tas de brindilles qu'il avait réuni avec quelques morceaux de tissus , pour se faire un feu avant de s'évanouir . Encore une chance qu'il n'ait pas arrêter de fumer comme le lui avait demander Sarah … pensa-t-il , ensortant son briquet de sa poche , avant de réaliser qu'évoquer sa femme enceinte , n'était pas la meilleure manière de garder le moral …  
-« Vous devriez bandez votre bras . » murmura une voix douce derrière lui , le faisant sursauter alors qu'il allumait le feu en se servant maladroitement de son bras valide .  
-« Sarah ? » souffla-t-il , en distinguant une forme féminine assise de l'autre côté du feu , les flammes allumant des reflets dorés dans les cheveux de la voix ,sans qu'il puisse distinguer son visage .  
-« Euh … non , mon général … je ne suis pas Sarah. » le contredit la voix , légèrement gênée .  
-« Général ? » répéta-t-il , faisant le tour du feu , à quatre pattes , pour s'approcher d'elle , « J'suis pasgénéral ! ma jolie , suis major ! » la corrigea-t-il , avant de siffler , en apercevant les galons de lieutenant colonel sur l'uniforme de sa nouvelle hallucination . « Désolée ,madame , je n'avait pas vu vos galons ! » s'exclama-t-il , en se mettant tant bien que mal à ce qui , vu son état pouvait ressembler le plus à un garde à vous à genoux.  
-« C'est vrai … » balbutia l'apparition , semblant toute désorientée par ce qu'il venait de dire , regardant ses propres galons comme si elle avait oublié qu'ils se trouvait sur son uniforme . « …pas encore … »  
continua-t-elle pour elle même avant de se reprendre. «Repos ! » lui ordonna-t-elle . « … Mon gén…Mons …O'Neill ,je suis Samantha Carter ! » finit elle par se présenter en lui tendant une main chaleureuse .  
-« Samantha Carter … » répéta-t-il en lui prenant la main ,qui lui sembla particulièrement chaude et réelle pour une hallucination . « … Vous … » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre se demandant comment on demandait à une hallucination si elle en était une , et si c'était bien polie de faire une chose pareille … Sans compter que si elle se vexer , elle pourrait bien, l'abandonner …et de toutes ses hallucinations , elle lui paraissait être la plus sympathique de toutes… en tout cas la plus agréable à regarder , songea-t-il , en détaillant son visage souriant ,ses cheveux blonds coupé court , et ses yeux bleus que le feux éclairait d'une lumière vacillante . « …Vous …aussi vous …êtes » essaya-t-il encore , « …vous voulez un morceau? » demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint à la jeune femme en lui tendant le sachet de nourriture hyophilisée de l'armée qu'il s'apprêtait à manger , renonçant d'un coup à lui poser sa question .  
-« Euh … non merci , monsieur . » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné . « Je ne suis pas vraiment là , vous savez … En réalité , il s'agit d'une distorsion spatio-temporelle du continuum espace-temps qui semble , suite à votre trauma crânien vous donnez la possibilité de … »  
Jack l'écouta un instant , incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait , même si il appréciait le son de sa voix, songea-t-il en la regardant plus attentivement , elle avait l'air tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle disait…  
-« Excusez moi …Ma tête . » finit il par l'arrêter . Certes il adorait vraiment le son de sa voix , mais après les discours de sa précédente hallucination , tout ce jargon scientifique , lui donnait un peu trop mal à la tête .  
-« Oh , mon dieu , je suis désolée . Vous devriez vous reposer . » s'excusa-t-elle , faisant mine de se lever .  
-« Il paraît que j'ai pas de le droit de dormir . » la retint il , doucement .  
-« C'est vrai.. » murmura-t-elle , en se rasseyant .  
-« Peut être que si vous me parliez … » suggéra-t-il , en glissant sa tête sur ses genoux . « … je pourrai rester éveillé tout en me reposant . »  
-« Peut être .. »murmura-t-elle , posant délicatement une de ses mains sur ses cheveux .  
Il avait beau être conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination , la cuisse sur laquelle reposait sa tête lui semblait plus moelleuse que la plupart des oreillers qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici , songea-t-il , émerveillé par la puissance d'illusion de son cerveau , qui reproduisait jusqu'à la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le treilli . Peut être aurait il dût se sentir coupable d'imaginer cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas , à la place de Sarah lui souffla une petite voix. Pourtant à cet instant , la présence de Samantha ne lui semblait pas une trahison envers sa femme … en fait ,il avait l'impression d'être rentré chez lui …  
-« De quoi voulez vous que je vous parle ? » lui demanda doucement la jeune femme , sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux , d'un geste tendre .  
-« De ce que vous voulez , chantez , même si vous voulez ! »lui proposa-t-il , avant d'ajouter . « Au fait ,puisqu'apparemment vous sortez de mon esprit , et qu'on va passer la nuit ensemble , vous pourriez peut être m'appelez Jack . »  
-« Pourquoi pas … Jack . » aquiésca-t-elle avant decommencer à fredonner .

**

 

Il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps il errait dans ce désert avec pour seule compagnie ses hallucinations. S'il en jugeait par les apparitions de Sam …3 ou 4 jours ,vu qu'elle n'apparaissait qu'à la nuit tombée .Mais il ne pouvait en être totalement sûr …quand il en avait parlé avec celui que son cerveau appelait Teal'C , il avait souligné qu'il lui arrivait souvent de perdre connaissance et qu'aucuns d'eux ne pouvait savoir combien de temps il restait inanimé … « Après tout … » avait il ajouté « …nous ne sommes que des images issues de votre esprit, O'Neill. »  
Daniel lui avait dit exactement la même chose entre deux disputes , se rappela-t-il .  
-« vous devriez être issu de ma propre personnalité ? »demanda-t-il , brutalement au jeune homme qui marchait à ses côtés , avec Teal'C .  
-« Pardon ? » sursauta l'apparition .  
-« Me demandait surtout pas comment je sais ça …mais … il mesemblait que lorsqu'on a des hallucinations …en général elles sont censées provenir de notre inconscient … »expliqua Jack .  
-« Vous passez trop de temps avec Sam , vous ! » se contenta de remarquer Daniel , penchant la tête pour le regarder .  
-« C'est pas …le problème … » éluda Jack d'un geste de lamain , ignorant obstinément la pointe de culpabilité qui le harcelait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la jeune femme . «J'ai raison oui , ou non ? » insista-t-il .  
-« Plus ou moins . » finit par reconnaître Daniel .  
-« Alors Teal'C … » reprit Jack en se tournant vers le guerrier , « je vois bien …C'est le côté guerrier silencieux. » continua-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule incroyablement solide de l'hallucination qu'il appelait Teal'C qui le remercia d'un signe de tête . « …mais vous ,j'ai beau cherché …je vois pas du tout ! »conclut il en se retournant vers Daniel .  
-« Et Sam ? » lui rétorqua le jeune homme .  
-« Quoi Sam ? »  
-« Teal'C est votre côté guerrier , mais Sam ? »  
-« On parles de vous là ! » finit par exploser Jack . « Et certainement pas d'elle ! ". 

**

Et Sam … Daniel avait raison , songea-t-il , plusieurs heures plus tard . Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien représenter pour lui ?…. se demanda-t-il le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il pouvait toujours se dire que c'était l'expression de sa part féminine … après tout , tout les hommes avaient une part féminine en eux , non ?  
-« Vous vous mentez à vous même , O'Neill ! » souligna la voix basse de Teal'C , dans son dos , alors que l'une des brindilles explosait en un milliard d'étincelles .  
-« Je sais . » mumura-t-il sombrement . « Pour une fois que je pense à une autre femme… »  
-« je peux m'en aller . » le coupa doucement la voix de Sam, qui avait remplacée Teal'C derrière lui .  
-« Non restez . » lui demanda-t-il , en se rapprochant d'elle pour poser la tête sur ses genoux comme il le faisait chaque nuit . « … vous savez … » commença-t-il à lui expliquer « …je n'ai jamais trompé Sarah …même en pensée…jusqu'à maintenant . » se corrigea-t-il doucement . « Et pour une fois que je le fais … il faut que j'vous donne des galons ! »  
-« Votre conscience , j'imagine . » plaisanta-t-elle .   
La tête sur ses genoux , il ne pouvait pas voir son visage ,mais il entendait très bien le sourire qui perçait dans ses paroles.  
-« La prochaine fois que j'imagine une femme , je l'imaginerai avec plus de compassion , et moins de galons !» déclara-t-il bougon . « Et qui chante juste ! »ajouta-t-il , avec un sourire diabolique , en l'entendant rire .  
-« Hey ! » réagit-elle , en lui donnant un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule . « C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de chanter » lui rappela-t-elle, en souriant.

 

**

-« Bon dieu , mais comment a-t-il réussi à survivre ? » se demanda le docteur Matthews en se retournant de nouveau vers son tout nouveau patient, dont il tenait encore les radios .  
Quelques heures plus tôt , des soldats qui rentraient d'une patrouille à la frontière avait ramassé un homme qui paraissait avoir passé plusieurs jours dans le désert irakien .  
Sévèrement déshydraté , ils l'avaient trouvé en pleine dispute avec un être imaginaire , qu'il appelait Daniel ,prenant à témoins une autre de ses hallucinations qu'il appelait d'un nom étrange …Tea…quelque chose , à moins qu'il ne parle d'une tasse de thé .  
Mais là , où il avait été le plus surpris c'était quand ilavait examiné les radios de son patient …Une épaule fracassée , une fracture du crâne , quelques côtes cassée …et encore ce n'était que le début de l'inventaire .  
-« Sam… » gémit l'homme alité assommé par les sédatifs .  
-« Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? » demanda une infirmière qui venait vérifier la perfusion de Jack .  
-« Il délire . » diagnostiqua Matthews , doctement . Après ce qu'il avait subit , c'était le moindre de ces problèmes .  
-« Sam … » gémit-il encore .  
-« On dirait qu'il appelle quelqu'un . » insista l'infirmière . « Sa…quelque chose … »  
-« Probablement sa femme . Son dossier indique qu'elle s'appelle Sarah , elle est enceinte. » explicita le médecin, avant de lui faire signe de sortir de la pièce pour laisser leur patient se reposer .

**

8h30 … Pas la peine de demander quel jour on était , songea Jack en regardant son réveil . Depuis des années , il faisait le même rêve , à la même date …Enfin si on pouvait appeler un vieux souvenir , un rêve .  
…En fait depuis qu'il était rentré de cette fichu mission en Irak … chaque fois à la veille de son anniversaire . Au début , il avait refusé d'admettre que la jeune femme qu'il avait vu n'était pas Sarah … il avait même presque réussi à s'en convaincre …  
Mais aujourd'hui , il savait …songea-t-il en regardant son visage vieilli dans le miroir de la salle de bain .S'il voulait être honnête , il le savait depuis 7 ans … mais jusqu'ici , il avait tout fait pour se convaincre ducontraire .  
C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne leur avait rien dit … Et puis , après tout , quel intérêt de raconter à quelqu'un un événement dont ils ne pouvaientt pas se souvenir … pensa-t-il ,en prenant sa voiture pour aller à la base .  
Mais au fait …il n'avait jamais déterminé quel était le rôle de Daniel dans tout ça ! Réalisa-t-il , brusquement en démarrant .

**

Ok …s'admonestra-t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce , fait semblant de rien. Tout les ans ils veulent te préparer un truc , jusqu'à présent t'a réussi à y échapper , mais cette fois , pas la peine de rêver .  
Pas de goau'lds , pas d'invasion de la base , pas de missionde suicide … rien . Il va falloir faire face ! Allons y !décida-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce , d'un pas décidé .  
-« Surprise ! » s'exclamèrent une quinzaine de voix , au moment où il entrait , avant d'entamer , pendant que Carteret Teal'C amenait le gâteau , la chanson traditionnelle des anniversaire plus ou moins juste .  
-« Joyeux anniversaire , Jack ! » s'écria Daniel , en s'avançant . « Vous ne chantez pas? » demanda-t-il surpris en remarquant que Sam gardait les lèvres obstinément closes .  
-« Non . Elle chante faux ! » répondit machinalement Jack ens'apprêtant à souffler ses bougies .  
-« Comment vous savez ça , mon général ? » sursauta la jeune femme , tenant toujours le gâteau .  
-« euh … » balbutia O'Neill , cherchant désespèrement une idée .  
-« Oui , Jack comment vous savez ça ? » insista Daniel .Même le haussement de sourcil dont le gratifia Teal'C lui semblait soudain interrogateur , songea Jack , en regardant tout les regards fixé sur lui en attente de sa réponse .  
-« Un vieux ...un trés vieux souvenir ! » finit il par lâcher , soufflant ses bougies .

Fin .


End file.
